


Insanity

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [8]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dust Sans - Freeform, Dusty - Freeform, F/M, Kelly - Freeform, OC, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sans - Freeform, Sans is crazy, Smut, Therapy, commission, dust - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Therapy wasn't a choice for him, but having somebody call himcrazywho was supposed to be helping him just wasn't okay.
Relationships: Sans (Dusttale)/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Gifts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968853
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoujeeD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoujeeD/gifts).

> This is a commission for [DaniPoppinStalks!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPoppinStalks/pseuds/DaniPoppinStalks) I hope you enjoy it!

Your relationship with Sans was definitely… interesting.

Sans wasn’t a very normal person to start with. He was very unstable, and constantly leaning on you in times of high anxiety and or stress. He was like a child you adopted, based on how much he relied on you, emotionally. It sounded annoying, sure, but… you never actually minded. He was there for you the best he could be, too, but that was usually financially more than anything else. He had plenty of money, and you were pretty good at being there for him and reading the signs when you knew he was about to break down.

You understood why he had so much trauma. He had murdered pretty much all of his friends.

That sounded bad, and yeah, you were sick to your stomach when you first heard about all of it…

...But you liked him. You could relate to some of the things he did and felt or said, he just…

You really cared for him, despite everything. He was getting help for the awful things he did in the past, and you were proud of him. It was all you could ask for, as of now… he was doing the best he could.

The police didn’t hold him accountable, so why should you?

Therapy seemed to be working, too, for the most part.

Until it didn't, anyways.One day he came home very upset.

You were sitting in the living room, absentmindedly scrolling through your social media when the door was suddenly slammed open. You would have been scared if you lived alone, but you knew it was just Sans coming home for the day. When he had a bad day, he acted out, so you shouldn’t have jumped as much as you did, but you couldn’t really help it.

“...Hello?” You called out, of course expecting to either hear or see Sans in response. For a moment there was no response and it made you nervous… but surely enough, Sans came into view, eyes glowing a deep red. He looked so mad… so pissed off, and you knew that you would soon know why.

You just hoped it didn’t affect his mood for the rest of the day. You hated when that happened… you just wanted to be happy, and therapy was supposed to ensure that, wasn’t it?

“...Oh. Hi,” You greeted him, upon sight. You hoped you would be able to calm him down, since clearly just seeing you wasn’t enough today. It usually was, so this had to be something really bad.

He didn’t reply, once again, and just threw his bag across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thumb, and your first thought was wondering what was inside of it. It didn’t sound like a wallet or anything monetary. Maybe he bought food? Either way, the bag was on the floor now, and he was still fuming...

…

...You weren’t really sure how to respond to that one.

“...Okay. Nice to see you too,” You said, sarcastically, hoping humor might help him come down from whatever this was, but it was to no avail. He shot you a pretty nasty glare and you took that as a sign to shut up with the jokes. You could respect that… it probably wasn’t the best joke to be making at the moment, anyways.

“i’m not crazy,” He said, angrily, catching you a bit off guard.

...You didn’t really understand what he was trying to say, because that never came out of your mouth.

Literally, never.

“...Sans, I never said you were.” You knew right away that meant somebody else had said that to him. You felt bad… he didn’t need that, especially not while he was trying to heal and get better. You really wouldn’t hesitate to punch somebody in the face when it came to him… he was damaged, so he needed shelter and time to heal.

Not people heckling and picking on him.

You stood up from the couch and approached him slowly, knowing that going fast might scare him a bit. He didn’t seem too flighty, but you could never be too careful around somebody who’s so damaged.

“she fucking called me crazy,” He responded, his voice still loud and angry. You had no idea who he was refereing to, but you fucking hated them, that was for sure.

You would kick the shit out of anybody you needed to.

“Who the hell called you crazy?”

“that bitch of a counselor.”

...Well that just didn’t seem right.

A counselor wouldn’t just do that all of a sudden, so what did he say that could possibly make her say something so… unprofessional? These things just didn’t add up, and you needed to get to the bottom of it without making him mad.

“...How did that happen? Also, what do you want for dinner?”

Genius. Throwing in something enjoyable like food would soften the blow. It seemed to work, too, because his expression didn’t get any angrier.

“pork. she  _ asked _ me what i thought, and i told her what i thought. after that, she said i was crazy!” He exclaimed, following you into the kitchen. You weren’t sure if you had any oil left.

“Well, what did you say? Potatoes or rice?” You threw in another question at the end, secretly hoping he’d choose potatoes. God, potatoes were great in every form. How could anybody not love potatoes?

“potatoes,”  _ Thank God, _ “i didn’t say anything. i teleported out.”

You weren’t sure if he really misunderstood you, or if he just didn’t want to answer the question correctly.

“No, what did you say that made her call you crazy.” That was the real important information here, after all.

“she asked me a personal question about intrusive thoughts.”

...You already didn’t like where this was going.

“...And?” You were a bit nervous. If he said the wrong thing, bad shit could happen.

“i told her how i sometimes think about killing people,” He said, shrugging aggressively.

...Huh.

“...Why would she call you crazy just for that?” Sure, it was a bad thing to say or feel, but people admitted that to counselors a lot. They were supposed to help.

“i don’t know.”

…

...Unless…

“...Did you… give her details?”

“yeah?”

…

...You facepalmed in annoyance. That was the worst thing he could have done.

“...what? she asked me to tell her what i thought.”

“...Babe, what did you say?” You asked him, needing to know if the police would show up soon.

He shrugged, clearly not thinking this was a big deal, whatsoever. “i said the thought of cutting heads off is satisfactory.”

You knew for a fact there had to be more.

He probably explained that he  _ knew _ it was. Probably said it  _ was _ satisfactory, and admitted something he shouldn’t have. You just hoped she didn’t believe it and just felt uncomfortable… that was possible, right?

“...You can’t just say that.”

He growled, clearly annoyed by your reaction, but you didn’t care.

“i don’t need a therapist anyways.”

“You’re seeing one.” You weren’t letting him get out of that. He needed to get better.

“...i just need you.”

…

...Well that was a little unexpected. You knew what that meant, though. He wanted to fuck.

“You have me.” He always did.

He walked over to you, and kissed you, a bit too aggressively, but you didn’t complain. You wrapped your arms around his neck and returned it, a pleasant feeling spreading throughout your body.

He squeezed your hips, and it made you let out a soft noise before parting the kiss.

“...Dinner can wait.”

He smiled at you, that  _ psychotic _ smile you had grown so fond of.

“yes. it can.”

He swept you off of your feet and began to bring you upstairs, before plopping you down on the bed. You always loved when he did this… took control, and carried you around. You wanted to be dominated. Wanted to feel loved, and  _ loved _ that it pleased him just as much as it did you.

He pinned you down to the bed, his hands holding your arms down on either side of your head. It felt nice… having somebody hold you down and have complete power over you in a sexual way.

...You could see the insanity in his eyes.

“...Take a deep breath.” The last thing you wanted was for that bitch to be right, but… he  _ was _ unstable.

He didn’t respond, nor did he take a breath. He just began to kiss your neck, nibbling and licking in between little pecks. You couldn’t help but shiver, violently.

“...Really. Relax.” You were getting uneasy.

Felt kind of unsafe.

He chuckled. “you know i can’t relax when you look like this…”

You rolled your eyes so hard you were afraid they’d fall out of your skull. 

“ _ Babe. _ ”

“i love you skin…” He commented, kissing your chest.

...That wasn’t something you heard too often. It made you feel special.

“...Y-Yeah?”

“mm…” He licked, gently, “smooth… sweet…”

You laughed a little. He sounded drunk, or high out of his mind. “Okay, Sans… wanna get naughty?”

He smiled at you, that same crazy smile from before.

He ran his thumb across your cheek bone, and it tickled just enough to force a smile out of you. He was purring, and the sound helped you relax no matter what the situation was. You lifted your shirt over your head and watched as he immediately brought his face down and licked one of your nipples. It felt so nice to have so much attention on you, especially after a long day. Before he came home, you had been pretty exhausted, so this was definitely something to lighten your mood.

You moaned and pulled at his shirt, wanting it  _ off _ , and he happily obliged.

“maybe she’s right…” He commented, as he shimmied off your pants and began to go down between your legs, “i feel crazy when i think about all of the things i wanna do to you.”

You wanted to know what that meant,  _ so _ badly.

“...So do them.”

“...dunno if you’re into them,” He said, kissing your inner thigh.  _ God, _ it felt so good.

“...Well? Tell me what they are.” You hoped it was something good… something you could 100% get into. You would hate for him to open up like this and be rejected.

He chuckled darkly and ran his tongue across your clit, causing your butt to move off of the bed for a moment as you gasped. He loved it… loved the little reactions your body gave whenever he touched it.

“i wanna pin you down… put a baby in you. fill you up and have you smell like me… there’s so many things, darling.”

...You shivered.

…

“...So do it.”

...There was a moment of silence where he just stared at you, his eyelights sharpening, making him look even more insane than he already did.

You were almost afraid.

He began to purr again. “oh, kelly… you have no idea what you just invited.”

…

...You were excited to find out.

He continued to lick your clit in a constant rhythm, while holding you down by your hips. It made you cry out and wiggle, the sight of his hands all over your dark skin making you  _ ache _ with need. The tightening of your belly just got stronger, and stronger, until you just couldn’t handle the feeling anymore.

It didn't take long for you to cum… it never did.

He crawled back up, and before you could say anything, he flipped you over onto your stomach. You cried out softly, and began to wiggle, trying to see him, but it just didn’t work. He pressed his face into the back of your shoulder and began to mumble, vibrating against your skin.

“i’m gonna fill you up… everyone will know you’re mine…”

...You laughed a little bit. “Everybody already knows.”

He wouldn’t let them live if they didn’t.

“...they damn well should.”

You could hear him unzipping his pants behind you, and your excitement began to grow.

This was your favorite part… the part where you were connected, and everything felt okay for a little while no matter what was going on in your personal lives. He began to slide inside, and you bit the pillow underneath you, trying to stifle your moans. It felt so good… so  _ real. _

He grabbed you by your hips, and held them up a little so he could properly fuck you, pounding into you at a steady pace. You had to hold your upper body up with your arms so you didn’t get rammed into a pillow over and over again. 

The soft noises kept escaping your mouth, echoing through the room. It was times like these where you were glad the two of you lived alone, and didn’t have any neighbors. You couldn’t even imagine how many times you would have gotten noise complaints.

Your arms gave out and your face fell into the pillow, but luckily, Sans noticed, and flipped you over before proceeding. 

You were glad… you could kiss him again.

“...i’m not crazy, i’m not crazy, i’m not crazy,” He kept repeating, over and over, making himself  _ look _ crazy. 

You had no idea how to talk him down from this… you just had to wait it out.

You kissed him and held on tightly, your body beginning to tighten again once he brought his hand down and began to rub your clit again. It was so sensitive still… you couldn’t keep your legs from wiggling. 

You came before he did, and he quickly followed after you, cumming inside like you hoped he would.

_ Breeding you. _

...It was so much, and so warm. You almost fell asleep in his hold.

“...i’m not crazy,” He muttered, once again, not pulling out. He just rolled over and hugged you closer, tighter. You enjoyed the afterglow, and cuddling every time. It felt like home.

Safe.

“...You’re not crazy.”

You would lie forever, if it kept him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


End file.
